Old Faces
by iiFangirlzii
Summary: She froze at what she saw. Large, lizard-like demons with horns, fangs, and black gleaming eyes were everywhere in the room, even on the walls and ceiling. And they were all looking at the Shadowhunters at the door. "By the Angel, look at what you got us into," Will snarled through gritted teeth. WillxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**By FicitonLover**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfiction are Cassandra Clare's except for Alis and her family.**

* * *

Like any normal day in London, it was raining as William Herondale hurried to answer the impatient knocking on the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Will said with great annoyance. As he flung open the door to the Institute, he was about to insult the knocker but froze when he saw who it was. The name was stuck in his throat but he managed to get it out.

"Alis!" Will choked out and after a moment of confusion, the girl's face brightened.

"Gwilym! A yw'n wir yn eich?" (Is it really you?) Alis asked in Welsh and a stricken expression flickered on Will's face but he quickly wiped it away. Because the black gloves and turtle neck dress bared no skin, Will could not tell if his friend was a Shadowhunter.

How could this be? Will thought. Isn't she a mundane? By the Angel what happened to her? Will was surprised to see that his childhood friend's left eye blinded and face marred by a long, jagged scar which started from her left temple, to the corner of her upper lip. That was probably the cause of her blindness.

"Beth wyt ti'n ei wneud yma?" (What are you doing here?) Will answered in his slightly rusty Welsh.

"Yr wyf yma i weld Henry Branwell," (I am here to see Henry Branwell.) Alis explained and Will nodded.

"Well, I better bring you to him." He quickly switched to English and gestured for Alis to follow him.

"Henry is always in the basement inventing something, so I'll bring you to his wife Charlotte," Will said and Alis nodded but only seemed to be half listening.

"It's been what, five years! How did you get here? Is this where you came to after running away from home?" Alis fired question after question at Will who seemed to be unsure of what to answer his excited friend.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you later. First, you will talk to Charlotte." WIll stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Will opened the door and waved Alis in before entering himself.

"Are you Alis Whiteblade?" Charlotte looked up expectantly and the young girl nodded.

"So you're sent he-" Charlotte paused in mid-speech and looked at Will as if she had just noticed that he was in the room.

"You may leave, Will."

"Why didn't you tell me that someone was coming?" Will questioned and Charlotte sighed.

"I thought that I might surprise you guys." Charlotte frowned when Will crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the older Shadowhunter darkly.

"What?"

"Well, you did surprise me. She," Will pointed at Alis, as if accusing her before continuing. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Mhm, complain to me all you want later, but I have Clave issues to discuss so please leave," Charlotte said and Will shot her a dark look before stalking out of the room. Once he was out, Will leaned against the wall and pressed his ear against the door.

"-thinks it's safe for you here."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"Glad to be of help. Now, let me call our maid Sophie so she can show you to your room."

Will quickly snapped his head away from the door and began to head towards the dining room where dinner would be served shortly. Sitting down at his usual seat, Will immediately lost among his thoughts and did not notice his parabatai enter and sit across him.

"Will? You there?" Jem waved his hand in front of his parabatai's face to snap him out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" Jem asked and Will sighed.

"Someone from the past showed up today," Will rubbed his face and leaned back in his seat.

"Who?"

"A childhood friend," Will said and looked up when someone walked into the room.

"I assume this is the dining room, am I correct?" Alis asked. She had changed into a midnight blue dress which revealed the black Marks on her arms and neck with her light brown hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"You are," Jem said and smiled at Alis who quickly smiled back. How strange this boy is, Alis thought to herself for Jem did look strange with his silver hair and eyes and pale, pale skin.

"I'm Alis Whiteblade, and you are?"

"James Castairs. Call me Jem," Jem reached out and shook Alis's hand.

"And I assume that you were a friend of Will's?" Jem asked and Alis nodded.

"Yeah, until he RAN OFF without telling anybody," Alis looked fiercely at Will who stared back in the same manner.

"Backpfeifengesicht," Alis mumbled and Will raised an eyebrow at her

"Is that German I detect?"

"Yeah."

"Who taught you?"

"My sister's fiance. She's marrying a Morgenstern, if you're wondering how her fiance knew German," Alis explained and Will whistled.

"A Morgenstern? That must be a great honour to your family," Jem said and Alis nodded a little sadly.

"But my parents won't be there for the wedding…"

"Why not?" Jem asked, echoing Will's thoughts.

"Because," Alis sighed heavily before continuing. "They are no longer alive." A second of silence passed before Alis talking again. "My parents had destroyed the nest and killed a large group of the greater demon Moloch's offspring. Moloch wanted revenge, and waited for a chance to strike out at my parents. When I was thirteen-a year and a half after Will left- I was out in the woods and I got attack."

"And that was how you got your scar?" Jem asked and Alis nodded.

"Yes, that also included blinding me. My mother and sister had heard my screaming and rescued me. We began to travel around the world, trying to avoid Moloch, until a few months ago. We were attacked while travelling to the Munich Institute to meet my sister, and-and." Alis's leg started to shake under the table and Jem quickly said, "It's fine."

"Is Moloch still alive?" Will asked and Alis nodded.

"Don't worry. It's safe here," Jem said and touched her shoulder reassuringly. A few moments later, a tall girl walked into the room and looked at Alis with surprise. It was probably mostly because of her scar and eye.

"Hello," the girl greeted Alis politely who in return, said the same thing.

"I'm Tessa, and you are?"

"Alis… are you a mundane?" Alis suddenly asked and Tessa shook her head.

"I don't really know yet myself, but I can be called a warlock," Tessa said and after a quick glance at the two boys, she added, "I can shape-shift."

"Oh! Can I see?" Alis asked, her interest sparked.

"Well, uhm, I need something of yours," Tessa said a little shyly. Alis took of her family ring and handed it to Tessa. It was silver with the carving of a line of daggers around the ring. On the inside, engraved was her family name. Alis watched in fascination as Tessa held onto the ring and scrunched her eyes shut in concentration. Slowly, Tessa began to change. Her brown hair faded into a lighter brown and her face started to morph into Alis's. When Tessa opened her eyes, Alis was speechless.

Tessa blushed ever so slightly at Alis's amazement and cleared her throat as she pulled her dress up her shoulders, since Alis was smaller than Tessa.

"Here," she handed the ring back to a still speechless Alis. Once she changed back into her normal self, Alis finally managed to break out of the spell.

"My, she looked just like Henry when he's around machines," Will snorted and Alis shot him a curious look.

"Is that supposed to be bad?"

"Maybe."

"As I said before, backpfeifengesicht, Gwylim, backpfeifengesicht," Alis muttered under her breath and this time, it was Tessa who had raised an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, call me Will because that is what everyone calls me here, and second of all, what on earth does backpfeifengesicht even mean?" Will asked quizzically and Alis laughed.

"Not telling."

"By the Angel, you're still the same."

"You've known each other before?" Tessa asked and Alis nodded.

"We were childhood friends until he ran off when we were twelve. We haven't seen each other since," Alis said and Tessa nodded with understanding.

"So why are you here?"

"The Clave thought that it could be safer here," Alis said cheerfully. A little too cheerful.

"My family has been hunted by a greater demon called Moloch for three and a half years and just a few months ago, we were attacked and my parents were killed on our way to meet my sister at the Munich Institute. She's going to get married there."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How old is your sister?"

"She's eighteen, about to turn nineteen."

"I have a brother… he's around your sister's age."

"And a total back-stabbing bastard who wants to help an evil man kill Tessa," Will said darkly and Tessa nodded with a small sad sigh.

"If that's the case, I think that a 'back-stabbing bastard' is the right way to sum your brother up," Alis said gently and Tessa smiled.

"So how did you end up here?"

"It's quite a long story but I would glad to tell it to you some other time." Minutes later, they were joined by Charlotte who sighed when she saw that her husband and the other member of the Institute was late. Not bothering to wait, she rung a bell which sent the maid, Sophie, scurrying to them.

"Would you please serve the food now and go get Henry and Jessamine to join us." Charlotte instructed and the maid nodded and quickly ran off to do as she was told. Smiling to herself, Alis thought of how surprised the maid was when she saw another girl with a similar scar. It turned out, the maid had been attacked by her previous employer's son who had tried to assault her. After the second dish had been set out, a young girl about Alis's sister's age walked in and regarded at Alisa curiously.

If she hadn't been a Shadowhunter, Jessamine would have immediately tried to befriend her.

"Jessamine, this is Alis, Alis, this is Jessamine," Charlotte introduced the two girls and when Alis turned around to see Jessamine, the older girl gasped loudly and her hands flew to her mouth. Alis smiled sheepishly as she reached out to touch the left side of her face.

"By the Angel," Jessamine said when she sat diagonally to Alis.

"That is not the way to greet a guest, Jessamine," Charlotte reprimanded the girl.

"How can you not expect me to gasp at that scar and eye?" Jessamine huffed and both Jem and Tessa frowned.

"It's rude," Jem said.

"As always, as it is Jessamine," Will added and that led what seemed like a staring contest as Will and Jessamine seemed to be mentally wrestling each other with murderous glares.

Unoffended, as she got similar reaction a lot from mundanes, Alis studied the other girl as she ate. She was very pretty, with her curly locks of golden hair, fair skin, and delicate face. Strangely enough, Jessamine seemed to not have any Marks on her, not even scars from the used ones. She could not be a mundane though, for mundanes weren't allowed into Institutes unless if they were in need of help because they were attacked by a demon or Downworlder, or servants.

"So how did you get that scar?" Jessamine suddenly asked and Alis was only slightly surprised at her bluntness. It was not unexpected, as there was an arrogant demeanor to the girl when Alis watched her.

"She tripped and accidentally stabbed herself with a seraph blade. Please use your brain, no matter how incredibly small it is," Will said sarcastically and Jessamine's cheeks flushed and puffed out with anger and indignation.

"At least it's bigger than yours," she spat back and Alis had to stifle her laughter.

"Peace, my brother and sister. Peace," Alis said mockingly and Will wrinkled his nose at her.

"We are not related. Never refer to us as relatives. Ever, if you want to live."

"The Nephilim is like a large, dysfunctional family, Gw- Will," Alis corrected herself and Jessamine shuddered.

"Ugh, I'd hate to be related to him."

"Aye, aye." Will banged his silverware down on the table, causing Alis, Tessa, and Charlotte to jump.

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_By FictionLover_**

* * *

Later that night, after Henry had joined dinner when it was nearly over, Alis retired to her room and changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, only to be pulled into her dark, fervent dreams.

* * *

As Alis and her parents rode in the carriage, the sun was rapidly setting and she felt the excitement and fear grow ever stronger as they approached the Munich Institute. She was excited to meet her sister, and yet also afraid of what might happen in the dark.

"How much more longer?" Alis asked petulantly and shifted in her seat. Sitting in a carriage for nearly an hour was hard on her backside and she was tired, and grumpy.

"Not much more," her mother replied and she sighed.

"You have been saying that the past fifteen minutes."

"Patience, young one. Patience is a-"

"Virtue, yes, I know but I have no patience," I cut in and my mother frowned at me.

"Well, you're going to need it in the future. It can be of great help to you while tracking down certain demons, like the one we went undercover for. That alone took nearly a year."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Alis sighed once more and looked out the window to watch as the houses pass by with few people walking about, minding their own business. Half an hour later, Alis groaned and propped her foot up beside her mother.

"Put your foot down, young lady."

"Are we there yet?" Alis asked for the infinitieth time that ride.

"Nearly."

"Yeah right," Alis grumbled under her breath and resumed staring outside. Suddenly, she saw a dark shape dart between the houses they were passing. Furrowing her eyebrows, Alis sat up straight and looked intently outside, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark shape again.

"Mother, Father."

"What is it?"

"I think there is something outside," Alis said slowly and gasped when she saw it again with a wisp of smoke that quickly disappeared.

"Moloch!"

Her parents immediately brought forth their weapons, her father a Circassian dagger, and her mother, her chakrams.

"What are we going to do?" Alis questioned with her heart pounding so loudly that she thought everyone could hear it.

"Fight it if it comes any closer. Can you tell the co-" Without warning, the carriage was rammed and it flipped to its side. Outside, Alis would hear the horses neighing with panic and the coach shouting.

"Get out!" Alis's father commanded and the whole family did as they were told. Unsheathing her katana, Alis kicked open the carriage door and nimbly leapt out.

"Stay close," Alis's father said as her mother went to whisper something to the coach before dropping a sack of coins into his hands before he ran away.

"Let's take the horses," Alis's mother said but before they knew it, a dark shape materialised in front of them as smoke with a trail of dark oil behind it.

"Moloch," Alis's mother hissed. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she tightened her hold on her katana. The demon was huge, easily bigger than any normal demon with it's body in the form of a wall of black smoke with evil, red eyes that glared at the Nephilim family.

"Stay away," Alis's father raised his blade, his whole body tensed and ready for action.

Silly Nephilim. Do you think that you can defeat me? Alis heard the greater demon hiss.

"We can and we won't hesitate to," Alis's father said through gritted teeth.

We shall see about that! And with that, Moloch vanished.

"Where did he go?" Alis's father asked and his wife spun around with a scream. The demon had appeared behind her and was savagely lashing out at her with smoke tendrils that suddenly seemed threatening. But the older woman quickly started to duck and lash out at Moloch with her gleaming chakrams. But despite her speed and agility with the added help of her husband, the demon wrapped one of its smoke tendrils around her ankle and yanked, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Mother!" Alis yelled and dashed at the demon madly with her weapon at the ready. Having never fought a demon with a smoke from, Alis had trouble causing any damage to Moloch as she swung her blade through him repeatedly. She knew that there was something about striking it between the eyes or in the middle or something of the sort, but in the heat of the panic, she couldn't fulfill the instructions without getting herself burned by the poison-like oil the demon consisted of other than smoke.

Sobbing, Alis stumbled back when she saw that the demon had passed through her mother, leaving her still and very much dead on the ground with her skin burnt from the acidic oil of the demon. In a flash, she was by her father's side, battling Moloch with their runed blades. Before she knew it, the demon surged forward and passed right through Alis's father. Screaming, she watched as he fell onto his back, twitching.

Hyperventilating with fear, Alis cut a horse free and mounted it. Before she got any further than a few meters, the demon apparated in front of Alis's horse, causing it to neigh and reared. Alis yelled and fell onto her back with a sharp crack as her head bashed against the stone pavement. And all she could do was watch with her blurry vision as the demon leered over her, extending it's smokey tendrils out to her…

* * *

Bolting upright in bed, Alis woke up with her nightgown soaked with her sweat. Panting, she laid back down and felt her eyes sting with tears as she remembered how she raced to the gates of the Institute, banging on the door for help. Later on that week, they had gathered the bodies of the two Whiteblades and cremated them.

Alis tossed and turned in bed for what felt like hours until she threw off her covers and slipped on her boots before leaving the room. She wanted to talk to Will. After many different hallways, Alis gave up and wandered into the library where she marveled at the sight of so many books, though there weren't many fiction books there. Picking up A Tale of Two Cities, Alis sat by a candle and began to read.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!" Alis jolted awake to see Will towering over her. She must have fallen asleep while reading. Groaning, she got to her feet and stretched, feeling sore.

"What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning, now go get into something decent on, or no breakfast," Will snapped and walked out of the room, leaving Alis alone. Once she had thrown on a simple dress, she joined the rest of the members of the Institute at the breakfast table where Will and Jessamine bickered (as usual, according to Tessa and Will.)

"Don't you guys ever shut up?" Alis rubbed her temples and Jessamine looked at her angrily.

"Stay out of this!" Jessamine snapped and Alis threw up her hands.

"Okay, okay! By the Angel," Alis mumbled and Tessa laughed.

"Do you want a tour of London today? Since I got here a few weeks ago, there are still places I haven't been to. I can come with you and have Jem guide us," Tessa offered and Alis beamed at her new-found friend.

"That would be great! You can do that right, Jem?" Alis turned to the silver haired boy nodded at the eager girl.

"Are you coming?" Alis asked Will who had just ended his fight with Jessamine.

"What?"

"Jem is giving Tessa and I a tour of London."

"And?"

"By the Angel, Gwylim-"

"Will."

"Shut up. So do you want to come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Simply because," Will said and buttered a scone. Growling with frustration, Alis grabbed his scone and bit into it.

"Hey! That's my scone!" Will complained and Alis grinned.

"Come on, go with us. It'll be fun," Alis said through a mouthful of Will's scone.

"That's unlady-like."

"I don't care. You're coming."

"For the last time, I am NOT g-"

"Yes, you are, end of discussion."

"It wasn't a dis-"

"Shhh," Alis shushed her friend. "I'll pay you."

* * *

And so the rest of the day went by with Jem giving a tour to both excited girls and dragging along a sulking and harassed Will.

"Have you girls had enough?" Will asked but no one paid any attention to him except for Jem.

"Why are you so intent on disappointing Alis?" Jem asked with an amused expression as Alis inspected a dress with Tessa by her side.

"I am not intent on disappointing her. She's not supposed to be here anyway," Will said and Jem raised an eyebrow.

"It's not because of the curse is it?" Jem asked in a low voice and Will sighed with a scowl.

"What do you think? She was a good friend and was also my neighbour in Wales."

"Hmph. Well, it's up to you," Jem murmured before leaving Will to tell Alis of his opinion of the dress.

Hours later, they all piled into the carriage, tired but happy.

"Finally!" Will exclaimed and Alis grinned.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I'd rather face a horde of demons with my bare hands." As the four headed home, Jem and Tess watched with smiles on their faces as Alis and Will bickered the whole way home.

* * *

**Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later-after Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood started to train both Sophie and Tessa- Alis woke up from one of her nightmares once more. Sighing, she got out of bed and quietly found a balcony with its doors ajar. Curious, Alis walked onto the balcony to find Will with his elbows resting on the railings.

"What are you doing here?" Alis asked as she joined Will at the railings and Will snorted.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Fresh air."

"Can't sleep?"

"No. Nightmares."

"Ah." Alis yawned and stared out into the night streets. There was no one out… just perfect for-

"Let's go hunt some demons," Alis suddenly said and Will looked at her incredulously.

"At this hour, and alone? Are you bloody insane?"

"Yes, and it's either, yes, yes, or yes."

"No."

"Yes. I know you want to. I know it sounds tempting to you," Alis grinned when Will gritted his teeth and sighed frustratedly.

"Fine! I swear, you're my worst nightmare. Now let me go change into gear," Will stalked off. Smirking with triumph, Alis dashed off to change into her black fighting gear. Once she had made sure that she had all her weapons, she jogged to the gate to find Will.

"And where would be go to hunt demons, alone, and at this unruly, God-forsaken hour of the morning?" Will asked and Alis shrugged.

"We're just milling around okay? If we see places which might act as likely demon homes, then we go there," Alis said as she pushed up her sleeve and drew the glamour Rune on her arm.

"Let's go." Will pushed open the gate and walked out with Alis following right behind. For around twenty minutes, they searched for signs of demons with Alis grumbling.

"House!" Alis perked up and grabbed Will by the arm as she walked-nearly ran- to the abandoned house at the end of a street.

"Be quiet, or I will leave," Will hissed and Alis ignored him. The two Shadowhunters slowly and quietly approached the house and opened the unlocked, creaking door. Once they stepped inside, Will held up a witchlight which blinded Alis for a second before recovering. She froze at what she saw. Large, lizard-like demons with horns, fangs, and black gleaming eyes was everywhere in the room, even on the walls and ceiling. And they were all looking at the Shadowhunters at the door.

"By the Angel, look at what you got us into," Will snarled through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Where _are_ those two?" Charlotte thought worriedly. She had searched the whole Institute yet there was no sign of the two friends.

"Hm. They must have gone out hunting in the middle of the night. Their weapons are gone," Jem said, trying to calm Charlotte but that didn't do any good.

"Hunting demons in the middle of the night? They could have ran into some automatons!" Charlotte wrung her hands and Tessa patted her on the back.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said but despite her words, she looked at Jem worriedly. Everyone was worried. Except for Jessamine and Henry.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be back," Jessamine said nonchalantly and as if on cue, the door was being banged on. Charlotte frowned. Suddenly, Sophie's shriek rang through the Institute and Charlotte bolted to her feet, seraph blade in hand as she darted to the doors of the Institute. Since the attack that killed Agatha and Thomas, Charlotte always had a weapon with her. Once she reached the doors with everyone trailing behind, Charlotte gasped to see Will and Alis with black, sticky substances everywhere. On their hair, faces, hands, and clothes. Even their weapons were covered too.

"By the Angel, Will-" Jem started but Will cut him off.

"This bloody woman got me to go hunting with her at _three_ in the morning and we walked straight into a nest just by ourselves and there was a horde of demons which we had to fight. Very pleasant, you know," Will glared at Alis who kicked him in the knee.

"At least you're alive!" she shouted and Will in return shouted something back, but Tessa only sighed with relief.

"I thought some automatons had broken in!" she told Jem who nodded.

"We all did."

"Well, there you go. I told you they'd be back," Jessamine sniffed and flounced off.

"Go get cleaned up," Charlotte frowned. "Now you've caused Sophie to have more work to do. Once you're finished cleaning up, go burn your clothes." And with that, Charlotte walked off with Henry, back to breakfast.

"You little-"

"Hey, you liked it!" Alis interrupted and Will growled at her.

"You are the most, annoying, stubborn, b-"

"You done yet?" Alis asked and Will glared at her.

"No, of course n- OW!" Alis grabbed Will and kicked him in the stomach with her knee.

"What was that for?" WIll shouted as he clutched his stomach.

"For being annoying!" Alis yelled back before stomping off to clean herself with her head held high.

* * *

Once Alis had scrubbed the black substance off her skin and weapons, she slipped on her favourite dark blue dress and braided her wet hair. Grabbing her dirty clothes, she walked to the courtyard of the Institute and saw a small bonfire with Will standing in front of it, his clothes in hand.

Ignoring Will, Alis walked up to the fire and threw her clothes in and walked back into the Institute to read in the library where she found Tessa.

"Hey." Tessa looked up and smiled at Alis who sat down beside her and peered at her book.

"Hm. _Sense and Sensibility_, not a bad book," Alis said and Tessa's face brightened.

"Do you like Jane Austen?"

"My favourite author," Alis said, feeling excitement creep up on her at the possible chance of discussing books with Tessa.

* * *

At dinner, Alis continued to ignore Will who ignored her in return. Dinner was silent as Charlotte tried to stir up some conversation.

"You really shouldn't waste your time on these two," Jessamine observed and Will shot her a look that could kill.

"Well, what happened that was so bad?" Tessa finally asked and Jem nodded in agreement. Will paused but quickly went back to silently eating when Alis aimed a none too gentle kick as his shins, causing him to jump and hit his knee against the table.

"It's nothing," Alis murmured and silence quickly enveloped the dining room. As if just remembering something, Charlotte stood up and quickly left the dining table. Moments later, she returned with a letter in hand and handed it to Alis.

"Here. An invitation for you by the looks of it," Charlotte said as she sat back down.

"Oh," Alis said as she scanned the invitation.

"What is it?" Jem asked as Alis put down the card.

"A Morgenstern, a cousin of my sister's fiance, I think, had invited me to a social event he's holding in a two days," Alis said and sighed. "Very tedious but I have to go, because it's family."

"I see," Charlotte paused. "You should bring someone with you. I mean, Moloch can still be after you."

"Yes. It could be dangerous," Henry agreed as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Fine. Jem can come with me," Alis said, deliberately ignoring Will.

"Well, I was thinking of Will… because of Jem's condition."

_Ah. His condition_, Alis thought. After Tessa had recounted her story to her in the library, she had asked why Jem's hair was silver and he had told her about Yanlou and the _yin fen_.

"No."

"But you must, for your own safety," Charlotte insisted and Alis threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! But he can stay outside while I go in," Alis said as she stood up and left the dining table.

* * *

**Please review! It helps me write.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

Alis knew that she had overreacted that night when Will and her went out to hunt. A demon had leaped at her from her left- her blind spot- and Will had to kill it before it killed her. Once they got out, Will had scolded her about being careful and she had screamed at him, thinking that Will thought that because she was blind in one eye, meaning she could not take care of herself.

Sighing, she got on her black lace, crimson dress which Sophie had to help with the corset.

"Be careful," Charlotte told Alis and Will as Alis slipped on her black gloves.

"Off you go, enjoy yourselves." Charlotte waved as the carriage started to move away from the Institute. Once they arrived in front of a large house, Alis refused the help of Will and struggled out of the carriage with her layers of skirts.

"You. Stay. Here," Alis said and Will looked at her disbelief.

"You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do." After a minute of scowling and dark looks, Alis sighed and walked towards the door.

"Fine, come."

"Knew you wouldn't leave me out here," Will smiled and Alis smacked him on the arm before walking into the room.

"Just don't insult any of the guests," Alis instructed and Will nodded solemnly.

"No insulting guests, got it."

"You better," Alis muttered under her breath as she knocked on the door which was opened by a man who didn't speak much except let the two of us in.

"Do you recognise anybody?" Will asked as Alis swept her eyes through the crowd of people.

"No. I don't see my cousin either." Alis walked up to one woman with her back turned to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around without much expression on her face.

"Do you know by chance where Christof Morgenstern is?" Alis inquired and the woman answered in a sort of flat tone.

"He is busy right now. He will be joining us shortly."

"Well, there you go," Will said and Alis sighed.

"I hate social events like this. I don't know anybody," she whined and Will made an impatient noise in his throat.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because it's family," Alis said and plucked a glass of sparkling pink drink from a passing servant.

"If these drinks are alcoholic, stop me before I get drunk," Alis said and sipped her pink drink. Will studied the glass in her hand suspiciously.

"I don't like colourful drinks," he finally said and Alis laughed.

"You're paranoid. Now where _is_ Christof?" Alis asked and twisted around, as if expecting to see Christof among the crowd of talking people.

"You just asked a woman not a minute ago and now you're asking for him again," Will narrowed his eyes at Alis's drink once more but the girl only downed it and replaced it with another one.

"Here, have one," she handed a yellow one to Will but he only sniffed it and handed it back to her.

"I prefer not to." Will watched as Alis quickly consumed both drinks in her hand.

"Okay, I think that's too many drinks in one go," Will quickly passed the glasses to servants and Alis giggled. Will raised an eyebrow with suspicion tugging at him.

"Are you drunk?" Will bent down and sniffed Alis but caught no scent of alcohol.

"Of course not, silly," Alis continued to giggle and Will pinched her on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alis pouted childishly and Will threw up his hands.

"I think you consumed faerie drinks!" he said.

"Aw, you're just paranoid," Alis reached out and pinched Will's cheek while she laughed like a psycho. Quickly swatting her hand away, Will grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner where he frowned at Alis as she laughed and acted like a child.

"Okay, this is it, we're leaving." As soon as those words left Will's lips, everyone's head snapped in their direction and began to move towards them. Their movement almost robotic…

"By the Angel…" Will swore and grabbed a giggling Alis and began to move towards the door which was blocked by a man.

"We've walked into a trap… These people aren't Shadowhunters, they're automatons," Will growled and Alis chortled.

"Haha, you're delirious."

"And you're high on faerie drink. Come on!" Will tightened his rip on Alis's arm and dashed off towards a hall with his seraph blade in hand. Strangely enough, the of the automatons made no move to attack the two.

Suddenly, they heard hissing in the air and Will's eyes widened when smoke demons appeared.

"_Moloch_! Moloch has joined forces with Mortmain!" Will gasped.

"What?"

"Run!" Will shouted and the two of them ran (or more like, Will pulling Alis) down a hall and past doors which were opened by the same smoke demons. After sprinting up three floors, they reached the attic which was empty and Will pushed Alis into the room before slamming the trapdoor shut, causing dust to fly into the air.

"What's happening?" Alis asked and Will ignored her as he strode to the window.

"We're going to have to find a place out of here," he murmured to himself and staggered when Alis jumped on him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she demanded and Will quickly dropped her onto the floor.

"Ow! That was mean," Alis said and before she could react, Will's hand slapped her hard across the face with a loud crack.

"Why did you do that?" Alis whined and Will groaned. Alis was going to be a burden to him.

"Wha-" Alis broke off when the sound of hissing demons filled the room.

"Get up!" Will snarled and pulled a disheveled Alis to her feet and pushed her to the window.

"What are you-" Without warning, demons swirled into the attic and Will swore. Looking at the demons one last time, he shove Alis out the window, breaking it, and jumped after her. Grabbing Alis as they fell, he quickly twisted his body so that he cushioned her fall with his own body.

Groaning, Will felt a sharp pain lance through his ribs and arm as he landed. That, and the fact that Alis fell on him. Rolling off of him, Alis stared down at Will and frowned.

"Why did you do that?"

"Shut up and give me an _iratze_ already," Will said through gritted teeth.

"Stele?"

"Inside pocket of my jacket." Will winced when Alis fumbled around and finally pulled out the long, silver stele.

"Aha!" Alis grinned and Will glared at her.

"On my arm and ribs. Go, quickly." As Alis drew the healing rune on him, Will watched the house behind them with fear in his heart. At any moment, the demons would come swarming out and kill them.

"Done!" Alis exclaimed and Will slowly sat up, feeling bruised and sore.

"Quick, we need to get to Cyril," Will said and took hold of Alis before dashing away with hissing demons not too far behind them.

"Cyril!" Will shouted at the Institute carriage and Cyril turned around in surprise to see the two Shadowhunters running towards them with a horde of demons right behind them.

"Institute, now!" Will yelled and flung open the door and shoved Alis in before leaping in himself, disregarding the fact that he had sat on Alis who was complaining his ears off. Sighing, Will looked behind to see that the carriage was quickly leaving the demons behind and seeing that it was hopeless, they stopped and slowly returned to the house.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Alis asked and Will ignored her like he had for the entire ride.

"I'm tired," Alis announced and kicked off her shoes before bouncing to the seat beside Will and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, mildly surprised.

"I like you," Alis said and Will looked down at her.

"You're high," Will confirmed to himself and Alis looked up at him, curious.

"What are you mumbling?"

"Nothing." Will was aware that Alis was now extremely close to his face.

"Go away, you have more space there," Will grumbled and Alis shook her head with a slight giggle.

"No, I want to stay with you."

"Raziel save me," Will said and Alis giggled even more.

"You're funny," Alis said and Will could now feel her warm breath tickle his face. Before he could push her away, Alis leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Shocked, Will froze as Alis remained there for three seconds before leaning away and dropped her head in his lap and curling up into a ball and falling asleep within seconds. Still surprised, Will looked down at the sleeping girl and hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alis Whiteblade had just kissed him.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, Wessa fans! Alis and Will ****_is_**** going to have a romantic relationship but it might be brief. Review and give me your opinion of WillxOC! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**By FicitonLover**_

* * *

When they had arrived, Will found that he could not wake Alis so he carried her back to her room and tucked her into bed with Charlotte hovering over the two of them worriedly.

"What happened? You came back so soon," Charlotte said and glanced at Will and Alis's torn and dusty clothing.

"The party was a trap," Will said quietly and Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"The people there… were automatons. And that's not all of it. There were demons, Moloch demons, everywhere. I think that Moloch has joined forces with Mortmain," Will said and Charlotte pressed her hands to her face.

"I need to inform the Clave about this immediately!" Charlotte cried and darted out of the room. Apparently Jem must have been on his way to see Will when Charlotte dashed out because he walked next to Will with a curious expression.

"What happened?"

"It was a trap," Will said tiredly and rubbed his temples. "Moloch is now working with Mortmain. A bunch of them attacked us. And they cleverly drugged Alis with faerie drinks which reduced her to a giggling, disheveled mess."

"That's bad."

"It is." Will gazed down at Alis. In sleep, she looked much younger, like the Alis he knew when he was just a 'mundane' boy in Wales.

"Well, I better go to sleep," Will said and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Alis had woken up, disoriented in a tangle of her covers and torn gown. Groaning, Alis got out of bed and took a quick bath to wash the dust, cobwebs, and dirt stains off of her. Throwing on a simple yellow dress, she walked to breakfast where Charlotte was no where to be seen.

"Where's Charlotte?" Alis asked as she took her seat across from Will.

"Contacting the Clave about Moloch's alliance with Mortmain," Jem answered and Tessa covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's bad."

"That was exactly what Jem had said," Will replied as he bit into his toast.

"Well, I got to write a letter to my sister," Alis said as she held a piece of toast with her mouth. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

* * *

Just when Alis had signed her name at the bottom of the letter, Will walked in and sat on the edge of the table.

"What is it? You aren't here to laugh at me because I stripped you last night to draw _iratzes_ are you?"

"No…" Will said slowly. He was trying to decide whether or not if he should tell Alis of the kiss. She would freak out.

"Do you remember what happened last night in the carriage?"

"Yes, I fell asleep right? Wait, did I murder an old woman or something in my faerie drink haze?"

"No…"

"Then why are you asking me?" Alis questioned and Will sighed. He was going to do it.

"Because… Alis, you kissed me." And as expected, Alis was in utter shock. Her hands slammed flat against the desk, her mouth wide open.

"You're kidding me, you bloody bastard," Alis said and Will shook his head, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"You did. And you said you liked me. Then you passed out in my lap like you were dead," Will said and Alis buried her burning face in her hands.

"I did not!"

"You're in denial." And Will was right. Memories of the night before started to flood back to Alis. She had acted like a complete idiot!

"God, you didn't tell anyone did you?" Alis asked agitatedly and Will shook his head.

"Swear to me!"

"I swear I won't tell anyone," Will grinned and Alis huffed and quickly stuffed the letter into an envelope and sealing it with a wax stamp with the Whiteblade family seal.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get Charlotte to send this letter," Alis felt her face burn as she stomped out of the room with her head held high.

Smiling to himself, Will left the library and found his _parabatai_ playing his violin in his room.

* * *

During dinner, Alis found that she couldn't meet Will's eyes and seemed too concentrated on her food.

"What's wrong, Alis?" Tessa asked and Alis shrugged.

"I guess I'm just surprised that Moloch is with Mortmain," Alis lied and looked up from her mashed potatoes.

"I suppose the Clave will want to move me. After all, Moloch had probably planned this all along. Drive me to London where he and Mortmain can hunt us all down," Alis said and Charlotte shook her head.

"The Clave hasn't made the decision yet." Will strangely felt his heart rate increase. He realised that he didn't want Alis to leave.

"It'll be a shame if Alis leaves," Jem said and Alis blushed ever so slightly and no one noticed but Will. The image of her kissing Will popped up behind her eyes and she quickly pushed it away as she stood up.

"I'm full. I'm going to get some fresh air," Alis stumbled to one of the balconies of the Institute. She would never trust brightly coloured drinks ever again. Once she had stepped out, she felt the cold hair wash over her heated face and leaned her elbows on the railings. She had never liked Will in a romantic way before, except for the two week long infatuation she had with him when she had just moved to Wales and met him. She was ten at that time and had oggled Will like any girl her age would.

"Hey." Alis turned around to see Will standing behind her.

"Oh no."

"I'm not here to tease you," Will held up his hands and Alis snorted.

"Yeah right."

"No really!" Will joined her at the railings and looked down at the street. There wasn't much people about since most of them were home, eating dinner.

"I see you like the balcony," Will said and Alis nodded.

"It's peaceful here." Silence. Will finally exhaled and turned his head to look at Alis.

"Look, Alis. If you go, I'll miss you." Alis looked up with surprise and her eye met his.

"I will too…" Alis replied, unsure about how to answer. She felt her cheeks slowly begin to colour and she quickly looked down, letting her hair fall over her face to hide her blush.

"It's just so-so nice to see someone from my past again," Will sighed and Alis peered at him through her curtain of hair.

"Why did you leave?" she finally asked but Will remained silent. It was almost as if he had not heard her.

"Answer me."

"I just had to. I can't tell anyone," Will said heavily and Alis lifted her head curiously.

"You told Jem."

"He's my _parabatai_."

"Why not me? We're friends," Alis said and will flinched at the word.

_The cure, Will. The curse. Remember that_, Will warned himself but another part of his mind argued back. _But she's being hunted already, by a powerful greater demon. She might as well be dead!_ Will was surprised by his own thoughts but he quickly shook them off.

"It's just something I can't tell anyone," Will murmured and a hurt expression crossed Alis's face as he said that.

"Well, I guess we weren't as close as I thought we were," Alis said quietly and began to walk away but Will immediately grabbed her wrist, surprising both her and him.

"Don't leave," Will said and Alis was beginning to shake Will off but before he lost his grip on her, he drew her to him and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Alis asked and heard Will snorted.

"Hugging you, obviously," he said and she laughed a small laugh.

"I think you can stop now," Alis said and felt Will shake his head, his chin brushing the top of her head.

"Hey, I'll start calling this harassment if you don't let go."

"As if you'd tell anyone."

"Jem, Tessa. Ooo, maybe even Jessamine."

"Shut up," Will finally let go and Alis chuckled. As he stared into her eyes, he brushed aside stray strands of hair and felt himself bend his head hesitantly down to Alis and pressed his lips to hers. Grinning, Alis pulled away and said, "Okay, you really are sexually harassing me now."

"Like I'll ever do that."

"Who knows. You're Will Herondale afterall."

* * *

**Okay I mean it- don't kill me. Please review, it'd mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

Days later, Charlotte announced that Jem, Tessa, and Will was to leave to York Institute to get the memories of the Shades from the head of the Institute, Aloysius Starkweather.

"Stay safe," Alis told the three as they got ready to enter the carriage.

"Don't worry," Tessa reassured her friend and got into the carriage with Jem's help.

"See you soon," Will said and Alis smiled. His hand reached out to brush Alis's face so quickly that she thought she had imagined it.

When everyone was finally in the carriage, Alis waved and dropped her hand when they were gone.

"I hope nothing happens," Alis murmured and Charlotte put a hand on her shoulder.

"Me neither. We should head in," Charlotte murmured and walked back into the Institute with Alis following behind. Having nothing to do, she began to head to the library but was surprised when she heard someone call out her name behind her.

"Yes?" Alis turned around to see Sophie hurrying towards her.

"I know it's really none of my business, Miss, but I advise you to stay away from Will. You don't know who he really is," Sophie said quietly, her head bowed.

"How do y-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just don't get hurt," Sophie said and quickly scurried away, leaving Alis surprised and curious. Had Will done something to make Sophie hate him that much? Alis had noticed the moment that she had arrived that Sophie had disliked Will. But did she dislike him so much that she would tell Alis to stay away?

Alis quickly brushed her questions away and entered the library where she read until it became dark outside. Dinner was horribly silent without Will and Jessamine's arguing and Tessa and Jem's chatter. After dinner, Alis headed to her room, having nothing to do and crawled into bed for the night.

* * *

When Alis saw the Institute carriage return, she happily put down her book and practically ran to greet her friends. Only when she arrived at the courtyard, Will was no where to be seen.

"Where's Will?" Alis asked with concern after everyone was in the Institute.

"He ran away, at Kings Cross after we saw his sister," Jem sighed wearily and Charlotte rubbed her temples.

"His sister?" Alis inquired with surprise.

"Yes," Tessa answered.

"He'll be back soon," Jem reassured Charlotte and retired to his room.

"Does he do this often?" Alis asked Charlotte who shrugged.

"He'd be gone for a night but he'll always return the next day."

* * *

And it turned out that the next day, Will was not home yet. Everyone's concern increased and Alis couldn't help thinking about Sophie's words to her the day they left.

_I advise you stay away from Will. Just don't get hurt_. Alis sighed and walked with Tessa to lunch where a frown was plastered on Charlotte's face.

"Ragnor Fell is here to talk to Tessa and I about Mortmain. I'm sorry, but it's just going to be between the three of us," Charlotte gave Alis and Jem both an apologetic look but Alis only smiled.

"It's fine Charlotte. When will he be here?"

"Right after lunch."

When lunch was over, Alis followed Jem around, having nothing to do.

"What do you suppose Will is doing?" Alis asked Jem as she sat, reading as he sailed around the library in search of something to read.

"I don't know. No one ever knows," Jem said and right then, Sophie walked in with a letter in hand.

"For you, Miss," Sophie handed the letter to Alis who smiled at the maid.

"Call me Alis. And thank you." When Sophie left, Alis tore open the letter and began reading it. As she read, a frown increased on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's from the warlock Magnus Bane. He says that Will is troubled, and that I should make sure that he's okay," Alis murmured as she reread it.

"What?"

"Here. We should track him. I'll go get Tessa. Meet you in Will's room." Alis got to her feet and quickly found Tessa leaving the study.

"Come, we're going to track Will down," Alis tugged Tessa hurriedly along her as the two of them speed-walked to Will's room where Jem had already found Will's family dagger and was already working on the tracking Rune.

"Here we go." Jem closed his eyes and gripped the dagger. Seconds passed and Jem's eyes snapped open furiously.

"What is it?"

"He's at the Downworlder drug den where he buys my _yin fen_," Jem said, his face hard. Alis sighed and suggested that they go retrieve him. Once they were on their way to the drug den, Alis began to wonder what Will was doing at the drug den while Tessa and Jem conversed in quiet voices. When they arrived, both Jem and Alis both Marked themselves with the glamour Rune before getting out.

"Hang onto me and stay close," Jem told Tessa who nodded and slipped her arm through Jem's and the three began to walk through the dodgy part of London where drunk, wasted men sat slumped against buildings.

Finally, they arrived in front of a small shabby building where Jem hesitated to go in.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," Tessa said softly and Jem shook his head.

"No, I'll go in." After knocking on the door, a woman wearing a red _qi pao_ opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Nephilim. One of your kind is here right now."

"We are here to retrieve him," Alis answered and the woman smiled.

"Follow me." As the three followed the woman, Alis saw that she was a warlock from the woman's tail. Stopping in front of a room full of bunks, some occupied by drugged men, both humans and Downworlders.

Alis gasped when she saw Will in one of the bunks. "Will!" She ran to her fellow Shadowhunter and tried to shake him awake but he only mumbled something and rolled onto his side.

"Wake up!" Alis said and touched Will's burning forehead with the back of her hand. When Will didn't react, Alis grabbed his ankle and yanked him off the bunk, causing him to fall onto the ground with a thud.

"Wake the hell up, by the Angel I will kill you!" Alis put one of Will's arms around her neck and staggered to her feet while supporting Will.

"Help me!" Alis said and Tessa quickly joined in while Jem glared at Will and told them to wait outside while he paid the warlock. Once outside, Alis and Tessa leaned Will against the carriage while Alis shook him.

"Will. Will. Will!"

"What?" Will growled and Alis felt like strangling him. Instead, Alis raised her hand and slapped Will.

"Ow," Will muttered and Alis angrily flung open the carriage and climbed in. A moment later, she heard Jem say something to Will which was followed by a slap. A moment later, Will was brought in by Tessa who sat him beside Alis. The whole ride back to the Institute, Jem refused to look at Will and only stared stonily out the window. Once they reached the Institute, Alis told Tessa that she could get Will into bed by herself and pulled Will out of the carriage, causing him to fall onto the floor once more.

Sighing defeatedly, Alis supported Will the whole to his room where she managed to get him tucked in and placed a cool, wet towel on his forehead.

"You idiot," Alis said, thinking about how angry Jem had been.

"What?" Will's eyes opened sleepily and Alis scowled.

"How dare you go to that drug den? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Jem? How worried we all were?" Alis heard her voice rise but she ignored it.

"Alis," Will tried to sit up but Alis pushed him back down.

"No getting up, _backpfeifengesicht_," Alis growled and Will smiled ever so slightly.

"Don't leave okay?" Will said and after a second of hesitation, Alis took of her shoes and got onto the bed beside Will where she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing a book and started to read.

* * *

**Please review! I'd appreciate it and it helps me write.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

The next morning, Alis woke with a stiff neck and quietly put the book back onto the nightstand. Yawning, she glanced at a sleeping Will and tip toed out of the room. When Alis had changed into fresh clothes, she yanked a brush through her hair and walked to breakfast where everyone sat except for Jessamine and Will. Charlotte had told Alis that Jessamine claimed that she had a headache and won't be joining them.

While she was stirring her tea, Will walked into the room where he plopped down in his usual spot.

"_Backpfeifengesicht_," Alis muttered under her breath and Will frowned.

"Stop saying that. It's unlady-like."

"_Backpfeifengesicht_," Alis said again and Will ignored her this time.

"While I was at the opium den-"

"It was not an opium den, Will," Tessa cut in. "It's just a place where warlocks sell magic powder and drugs."

"Anyways, while I was at the opium den, I saw a group of werewolves buying large quantities of _yin fen_ and I heard one say that it kept them working without stopping for the Magister," Will said and Charlotte looked alarmed.

"I need to inform the Clave immediately!" The older woman shot out of her chair and hurried to her study.

"I might actually be glad that you went to that drug den," Alis said and Will grinned.

"But I still disapprove of it," Alis quickly said and Will shrugged.

"Well, I need to go train soon," Tessa sighed and Alis perked up.

"I'm going to watch you, I have nothing to do."

"I'll go too," Will stood up and turned to Alis.

"Come on. I want to train with you first."

"Pest," Alis said as she stood up and Will smiled.

"It is an honour to be one." Will bowed mockingly and received a smack on the back of his head from Alis.

"Let's go. I want to beat you."

"Dream on."

* * *

Alis aimed a kick at Will's chest but he quickly grabbed her ankle and tugged, causing her to crash onto the ground.

"Ha." Will grinned and reached down to help Alis up. Grabbing his hand, Alis looked up and grinned slyly. Before Will could withdraw his hand, Alis swiped his feet from under him and jumped onto him with her blade under his chin.

"Dead."

"You cheated!" Will said and Alis chuckled.

"It's called being smart."

"There's nothing smart about that!" Will complained and Alis laughed even more and rolled off of Will and stood up.

"Stop whining," Alis pulled Will to his feet and slipped the deactivated seraph blade into her belt.

"You'd whine yourself if I did the same thing," Will said as he moved to sit on a window seal.

"Fine, you want to go again?" Alis challenged and Will grinned.

"No." He reached out and took hold of Alis's hand.

"Why did you leave Kings Cross so suddenly anyway?" Alis suddenly asked and all mirth vanished from Will's face.

"It was nothing."

"Hm. Yeah, nothing. You ran away and were found a day later in a drug den," Alis said and pulled her hand out of Will's.

"It's just something… not even Jem knows about what I did after I ran away," Will said quietly and Alis heard Sophie's words again.

"Why can't you tell anyone? Jem's your _parabatai_, and I'm your friend."

"Friend? That's a mild way to put it." Will raised an eyebrow and Alis sighed.

"The point is, why won't you tell me?"

"_Because_, Alis, I just can't," Will said frustratedly as he pushed himself off the wall. Standing, Alis had to tilt her head up slightly to look at Will because of his their height differences.

"I suppose there's no way to get it out of you," Alis said glumly and Will smiled. Will reached out and grasped Alis's arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Alis jumped and twisted her head to the side to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel Lightwood asked, slightly surprised.

"N-nothing," Alis said and stepped away from Will.

"Well, you better not be here to distract the class," Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes at the two, mostly at Will.

"We won't, don't worry. We'll just watch," Will said and casually sat on the window seal again.

"You better," Gabriel muttered and walked into the room with a confused Tessa and Sophie following behind his brother Gideon. As the two begin to train with the help of the two Lightwoods, Will made snide comments about Gabriel which made Alis snort.

"Women are too passionate to run an Institute. And while the Institute was under her control, automatons managed to get in and kill two of the servants," Will and Alis heard Gabriel say loudly and everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing to listen.

"Besides, once my father runs this Institute, it will be much better."

Alis glanced at Will who looked furious with his hands in fists.

"He's just trying to make you mad. Don't listen to him," Alis said quietly and put a hand on Will's arm.

"Just because Charlotte's a woman doesn't mean she can't run the Institute!" Tessa said indignantly.

"And it wasn't Charlotte's fault that the automatons got in! They had Jem's blood, that was how they got through the gate!" Sophie defended Charlotte and Gabriel sneered at the girl.

"And Charlotte's father reported my uncle to the Clave for breaking a minor Covenant Law! And because he was so ashamed, he killed himself!" Gabriel argued back. "The Fairchilds don't care about anyone but themselves and the Law. It was Charlotte's father's actions that had caused my mother to kill herself. Besides, it looks like Henry doesn't even love Charlotte because no one can love her," Gabriel said and before anyone could react or say anything, Sophie stomped up to Gabriel and smacked him across the face. Impressed, Alis whistled.

"How dare you!" Gabriel's face was already turning red from the hit. Almost as if without thinking, Gabriel stalked out of the training room and both Alis and Will watched as Gabriel walked out of the Institute and getting the carriage which began to move to moment he got in.

"Looks like he left without you," Will said and Gideon sighed.

"I am going to be in so much trouble!" Sophie exclaims and covers her face with her hands in panic. "Charlotte will be furious!"

"She won't be," Tessa tried to reassure the girl but she only shook her head.

"I need to go tell Charlotte!" Sophie ran out of the room and Gideon sighed again.

"Well, I guess I'll train just you then," Gideon turned to Tessa.

"Let's go." Alis tugged Will's sleeve. The two of them began to wander around the Institute aimlessly, talking to each other until Sophie found them.

"Charlotte wants to talk to you with Woolsey and Tessa," Sophie said and Alis nodded.

"Sure. Where are they though?"

"In her office."

"Thanks." Both Shadowhunters quickly found Charlotte's office/study and walked in to find the blonde werewolf already talking to her and Tessa.

"Sit," Charlotte gestured to the remaining chair and Will stood behind the chair while Alis sat in it.

"So, about the werewolves at the drug den…"

"Ah, yes yes. Well, they are rogues, not part of my pack so I cannot help you."

"Then can you please keep your eyes out for new information that might help us catch Mortmain?" Charlotte asked hopefully and Woosley nodded.

"Sure. But if Mortmain is buying this much _yin fen_, there is bound to be a shortage so-" Before Woosley could finish, Will was already bolting to the door.

"Will!" Alis leapt to her feet and gave chase. "Wait!" She yelled and stopped when she saw that Will was saddling his favourite horse.

"Where are you going?"

"To get more _yin fen_, for Jem," Will said as he swung his leg over the horse.

"Let me come then. I need to keep an eye on you," Alis said and Will looked at her impatiently.

"Hurry." Alis grabbed Will's outstretched hand and pulled herself onto the horse with much difficulty with her dress.

* * *

"It's going to last him another month," Alis observed as Will got onto the horse before helping her.

_Blasted dress! I wish I could rip this thing apart!_ Alis thought with frustration.

"That's all there is left," Will said darkly. When they arrived at the Institute, Will dashed off to give the _yin fen_ to Jem, leaving Alis alone in the stables.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the Will and Alis moments which my friend calls "fluff". Anyways, review, it helps me write!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

As Alis bent down to pick a bunch of wildflowers, she snapped her head around when she thought she saw something move in her peripheral vision. Straightening, Alis ignored what she saw and continued to walk. Seeing another bunch of flowers, she bent to pick it up until something rustled in front of her. Looking up, Alis screamed at what she saw. It was a man with glowing red eyes and an abnormally large smile with sharpened teeth. But what was most frightening, was his clawed hands.

Alis dropped her bundle of flowers and screamed again.

_Demon! Demon! Demon!_ Alis's mind screamed at her as she scrambled away from the moving demon who began to move towards her. Swiftly, the demon sliced Alis with its claw and Alis started shrieking in pain as she clutched her bleeding face and eye. Pain exploded on her face and her vision turned red.

* * *

"Wake up!" Alis jolted awake to see someone's face looming over her. Rubbing her tingling scar, she blinked and realised that it was Will.

"What are you doing here?" Alis asked.

"I was on my way to my room and I heard you screaming your head off so I rushed in to wake you up. Well, g'night," Will turned to leave but stopped when Alis said, "Stay with me."

"Scooch over," Will said as he kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed where Alis snuggled up against Will's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No leaving."

"I don't intend to anyway," Will said as he flipped open his book and started to read. Calmed, Alis slowly felt her eyelids droop as sleep crept up on her. When Alis was nearly asleep, she heard someone knock on the door and almost by instinct, she sleepily said, "Come in." Realising what she said, she screamed at herself, remembering that Will was in her room. But it was too late, Tessa had entered the room.

"Hey, sorry to bother you at this hour but here's y-" Tessa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Will and Alis together on her bed.

"By the Angel," Alis sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Tessa demanded and Will answered for an almost asleep Alis.

"She had a nightmare so I came," Will said and Tessa closed her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm returning your book," Tessa said and held up Alis's book.

"Put it… over there," Alis pointed somewhere but she was so tired, Tessa could not tell where she was pointing at. Assuming that it was her shelf, Tessa put the book on the shelf and quickly walked out with one last glance at the two before closing the door.

* * *

When Alis woke up, she found Will curled up beside her, the only part of him identifiable was his mop of black hair.

Yawning, she sat up and shook Will awake.

"You should leave, unless you want to see me undress," Alis said and Will groaned something at her.

" I would love to, but I'm not going to even bother to look I'm so tired," Will said and pulled the covers over his head. Now, he was just a lump under the blankets.

"Fine. If I catch you looking, I will murder you." Once she was changed into a dress, Alis yanked the covers off of Will.

"Rise and shine."

"Go away," Will mumbled and tried to grab the covers but Alis was quicker. She bundled the blankets up in her arms and nudged Will with her knee.

"Up and at 'em."

"No."

"Will."

"No."

"Gwilym Odaine Herondale!"

"No."

"By the Angel, I'm never letting you sleep in my room again," Alis grumbled but left him alone as he quickly fell back asleep. Defeated, Alis walked out of her room to breakfast where Tessa looked up at her with surprise. _Probably from last night._ Alis really hadn't remembered anything she was so tired.

"Why was Will in your bed?" Tessa asked a little accusingly and Alis sighed.

"I just had a nightmare and he heard me screaming. I asked him to stay anyway," Alis said and sat down in her chair and nibbled on a piece of toast."

"How can you do that?" Tessa asked, horrified.

"We didn't do anything," Alis defended herself. There was a minute of silence as Alis ate her food while Tessa pondered about what her friend said.

"So are you two in a relationship?" Tessa asked hesitantly and Alis stopped eating. Will and her had never really said anything about it, and no one knew except for the Lightwoods, and now Tessa.

"I guess…" Alis muttered. Soon, Jem and Will both arrived, talking and laughing.

"Don't tell anyone," Alis whispered quickly to Tessa who nodded in return.

"Glad you boys made up," Alis said as the two _parabatai_ sat down at their usual seats and both Alis and Will acted as they always did. Once the two were finished with breakfast, Alis dragged Will to the training.

"Well it's nice to know you liked my room," Alis said a little darkly and Will laughed.

"We should do it more often."

"Oh, shut up," Alis said. When they arrived, she brought forth her katana and grinned at Will. Without warning, Alis lunged and tried to swing her knife at Will who quickly dodged it and grabbed a sword off the wall.

"I didn't even have my sword yet!" Will exclaimed and Alis laughed.

"A Shadowhunter should always be ready," Alis said and heard Will mumble something under his breath but ignored it as she kept attacking Will repeatedly. Within seconds, Will had quickly forced Alis into defense as he struck at her. As she danced to avoid the blade, Alis saw her chance to attack and nimbly darted behind Will and touched the tip of her katana to Will's shoulder.

"Dead." Alis smiled with triumph and yelled something unrecognisable when Will slew, surprising her, and tackling her to the ground.

"What was that?" Alis demanded though she was laughing herself.

"Nothing," Will replied and buried his face into Alis's hair.

"Let go."

"Not a chance." Alis wriggled in vain in Will's steel grip and went limp from exhaustion.

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

"B-" The door opened and Alis heard someone ask, "What are you two doing?" Alis felt Will let go of her and roll into a sitting position. Red from embarrassment, Alis smoothed down her hair the best she could.

"Nothing."

"So you two were just on the floor like that, doing nothing?" Tessa asked and before Will could answer, Alis replied.

"No, I beat him in training and he tackled me."

"Mhm. I see," Tessa eyed the two suspiciously as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"You two seem to have a habit of doing things unexpected," Tessa said and Alis grew even redder if it was possible.

"What was that?" Jem asked and Tessa shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

That night after dinner, everyone retreated back to their respectable rooms. All was quiet and peaceful until Alis's door burst open.

"Come quickly! We may have a lead to Mortmain!" Will said and unceremoniously dragged Alis out of bed.

"What is it?"

"Sophie found a letter in Jessamine's coat pocket while cleaning it, and found a personal letter from Nathaniel Gray himself about a ball tonight, thrown by Benedict Lightwood. When Jessamine found Sophie, Sophie knocked her out with a mirror and tied her to the bed." Will smirked and Alis was immediately wide awake. When they had reached Jessamine's room, they saw that Tessa, Jem, and Sophie were all in the room already, standing around Tessa as she read the letter, her eyes wide.

"We have to go to the ball!" Tessa exclaimed and Alis nodded.

"Maybe you can go, disguised as Jessamine," Alis suggested and a frown appeared on Jem's face.

"Yes, someone _has_ to go or else it would be too suspicious!" Will agreed and Tessa glanced at a sleeping Jessamine on the bed.

"Fine, but I need someone to escort me to the ball," Tessa said.

"I'll go," Will volunteered and Alis creased her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well, I'll quickly change into Jessamine and Sophie needs to help me into her dress. The rest of you, out." Once they were all out, Jem hurried off to get the carriage ready while Will and Alis stood outside of Jessamine's room.

"It's dangerous," Alis said and Will shook her head.

"Tessa needs protection. Besides, I'll come back in one piece."

"What if you don't even return?" Alis asked and Will shook his head.

"I will. I swear by the Angel that I will."

"But how do you know?" Alis raised an eyebrow challengingly and Will sighed.

"I just know. Have some faith in me."

"Then you have to come with me to my sister's wedding," Alis said and Will grinned.

"Promise."

Grumbling Alis walked to the library where she sat, trying with all her might to concentrate on reading. Finally giving up, she walked to the courtyard where Will and Tessa were ready to go.

"If you die, I'll kill you," Alis threatened and Will chuckled.

"I'll see you later," Will said and cupped Alis's cheek and gave her a quick kiss before rushing off to get into the carriage.

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"They're back." Alis opened her eyes to see Jem with his head poking around her door. Relieved, Alis jumped out of bed and raced down to the entrance of the Institute to throw her arms around Will.

"You're alive!" Alis laughed and showered a bruised and bloody Will with kisses.

"Alis, I need to talk to you," Will said and disengaged himself from her embrace.

"What?" Alis asked, mystified by Will's serious tone.

"I need to talk to you about something," Will said and Alis sighed.

"Come on." She led to way to her favourite balcony and perched on the railings.

"What is it?"

"At the party…"

"Yes?" Alis felt her eyebrows raise.

"There were lemonades with warlock powder in it, and Tessa drank some."

"And?" Alis felt her heart pound as she watched Will struggle to find the words to tell her.

"You have to understand, that it was the drink that made her do it."

"Do what? Look at me Will." Alis slipped off of the railings and tried to make Will meet her eyes but could not.

"We kissed," Will said quickly and Alis's eyes widened.

"I think we should just be friends again. I don't want to hurt you," Will said and Alis was reminded of Sophie's words.

"B-but it was the lemonade that did it!" Alis sputtered and Will stepped away from Alis who seemed to be trying to process what he was saying.

"I didn't have any," Will said quietly and Alis stared at him.

"It must have been a mistake!" Alis argued.

"But it wasn't. What if I do something like that again?" Will asked and Alis grasped the railing and leaned heavily on it with a dizzy feeling. Sophie's warning rung like a bell in her head.

"Maybe… maybe it is for the best," Alis said reluctantly and felt her eyes sting with tears. Not wanting Will to see her cry, Alis turned away from him.

* * *

Will turned away from the girl standing before him, and walked away. Feeling angry at himself, he stomped to his bedroom, equipped himself with seraph blades, and left the Institute without anyone knowing. As he walked down the streets of London, he tried to wrestle the image of Alis's sad face when she said that it could maybe be for the best, but it wouldn't leave. Kicking a lamp post with frustration, Will groaned at the pain but didn't stop walking.

When he saw the abandoned house which was infested by demons, he looked down and quickly walked by it. Maybe he should go see Magnus instead of hunting demons. Sighing, Will changed directions and began to walk towards Camille's house. Once he was in front of it, he rapped sharply and impatiently on the door which opened a few moments later by a grumpy looking Archer.

"Come on in. He's in the study," Archer growled and without looking at the human subjugate, Will pushed past him and found Magnus in the study as he had said.

"What is it now? Do you want me to summon up more blue demons? Or are you here to beg me to send you to the demon realms? Because if it's the latter, than no," Magnus looked up from a book he was reading and watched as Will threw himself down onto a couch and groaned.

"I lost her."

"What?" Interested, Magnus snapped his book shut and set it aside.

"I lied to her. I told her that Tessa and I kissed with me aware of my actions. Neither Tessa and I was, really. Well, we aren't together now," Will muttered to the floor.

"And why did you leave her?"

"After going to the party and seeing the Moloch demons, I remembered that I had thought that she was as good as dead with Moloch hunting her, but I realised that she is also a survivor, and that me being with her is only going to lessen her chance of survival."

"I see." Magnus studied the Shadowhunter slumped on the couch before him and felt his sympathy leap out towards him.

"I just came here because I wanted to get it off my chest. I wish that I could hate Alis instead of love her," Will mumbled.

"We can still find the demon and break the curse," Magnus said softly and Will rolled to his feet.

"I'll be going now, to take my anger out on unfortunate demons that come across my path," Will said and left just like that.

* * *

After killing his third demon, Will began to head back to the Institute but froze when he heard a familiar scream. His eyes widened.

_Alis!_

* * *

Like a shadow in the night, Alis quietly slipped out of the gate and inhaled deeply and began her much needed stroll.

_Why would Will do that?_ Alis thought to herself silently as she walked. _Had Will been toying with her?_ Alis quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. _He wouldn't do that!_ One part of her brain screamed at the doubting part of her. _Then why did he kiss Tessa?_ A little part of her whispered.

Feeling sad and utterly alone, Alis reached up and touched her scar. _Is it because of my scar and eye?_ As Alis pondered about Will's actions, she walked straight into a lamp post and yelped. Rubbing her forehead, she looked around to see no one. Looking back at the front, she screamed and leapt back, her katana flashed in her hand.

_It's been a long time, little Nephilim_. Alis recognised the chilling, evil voice of Moloch speak to her.

"Get away from me!" Alis snarled though she knew that she had just wasted her breath saying that.

_I have waited a long time for this. Your whole family will pay for what your parents have done,_ the demon spoke menacingly and Alis felt the hair on her arms and neck rise with fear.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Alis asked and heard the demon chuckle a low chuckle.

_It is because I want to see you suffer before I kill you._ The demon's black smoke compacted together in a form of a human body in a flash, and Alis stiffened. It was the form Moloch had taken on when he had attacked her in the woods.

Alis tightened her grip on her katana and began to slowly circle the demon who watched her with an amused expression. Suddenly, he leapt at Alis and swiped at her with his claw, barely missing as the tip scratched Alis's ribs. In a swift motion, Alis tried to slice through the demon but he only vanished and appeared a few feet away from his original spot.

Alis quickly took a step back in alarm when Moloch vanished and nearly fell onto her back when Moloch materialized in front of her and raked his sharp claws through her left lower arm, cutting through skin and flesh.

Groaning through gritted teeth, Alis slashed around her blindly only to have her hair yanked back, causing her to fall onto her back. Within seconds, she found herself up in the air, yards away from the ground with the demon grasping her throat.

_Die, Shadowhunter,_ the demon's voice echoed inside of Alis's head as she felt the clawed hand let go of her neck. Screaming, she fell through the air and hit the hard ground with a loud crack. She watched as Moloch raised his hand for the killing blow but quickly jerked back.

Suddenly, Moloch's hand shot out and pressed down on her throbbing head for just a second Before her vision turned completely dark, Alis saw a face with dark blue eyes and black hair loom over her and the feeling of being carried.

* * *

**Please review! If you like it, review, if you don't like, review. It helps me write.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"Help!" Will kicked the Institute door repeatedly with his foot until Jem and Tessa opened it.

"What in the-" Tess gasped when she saw Alis and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Bring her to the infirmary, I'll go get Charlotte," Jem said grimly and ran off as fast as he could.

"What happened?" Tessa asked as she ran behind Will.

"Moloch attacked her," Will said and ran to the first cot he saw. Within minutes, Charlotte barged into the infirmary with Jem close behind.

"Moloch?" Charlotte asked and Will nodded.

"I need to go get a Silent Brother immediately!" Charlotte dashed out of the room.

"What were you two doing outside of the Institute at this hour?" Jem questioned and Will who sighed.

"I was out hunting demons and I was on my way home when I saw her," Will said quietly and Jem rubbed his temples.

"Do you know what Alis was doing then?"

"I don't know."

_What _was _she doing outside?_ Will thought and sighed.

* * *

_Her wounds are healed, but she is in now currently in a deep sleep in which she cannot awaken from. It is a power which Moloch possess to enable him to give his victims a slow death,_ Brother Enoch told Charlotte and Charlotte covered her mouth with her hands.

"What can we do?"

_There is nothing you can do except kill Moloch or else she'll die. I shall take my leave,_ Brother Enoch said and left the Institute.

Consumed with guilt, Will walked into the infirmary where she indeed looked like she sleeping peacefully in bed.

* * *

Alis opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in the middle of an empty room. Raising her head, she saw that her family was standing before her, her father with his arm around her mother's waist while her sister Cathrine stood with Markus Morgenstern.

"Mother, father? Cathrine?" Alis got to her feet and ran to hug her parents, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I missed you two so much," Alis said and she heard her father chuckle.

"You too." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Ails turned to Cathrine and hugged her.

"Hey," Cathrine smiled.

"It's been forever since I last saw you!" Alis said enthusiastically and Cathrine patted her head.

"Markus!" Alis looked at Markus who grinned and held his arms out. Smiling, Alis wrapped her arms around Markus.

"Long time, no see," Markus said and Alis nodded as she stepped back.

"I can't wait till you co-" Cathrine shrieked and Alis spun around to see Moloch grinning at her.

"Get away from us," Alis reached for her katana but only hit her hips instead to see that she had nothing on her that she could use as a weapon.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Cathrine screamed when Moloch dragged her to the center of the room and flashed a smile at Alis who threw a glance behind her to see that Markus and her parents emotionless. When Alis tried to run to her sister, she felt her body resist and she could not move. Only watch as Moloch slowly killed her sister. One by one, her loved ones were dragged away and killed. They would all remain emotionless until Moloch came to them. When Markus was the last one left, Alis's face was wet with tears and the ground red with blood. The bodies of her family lay, scattered across the floor.

When Markus was finally dead, Moloch turned to Alis and grinned. Suddenly, Will was beside her she felt as if her heart had stopped beating.

"Will!" Alis attempted to move once more but found her limbs unwilling to.

"WILL!" she shrieked when Moloch had pulled him away.

* * *

Will jerked awake when he saw Alis's hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. Moving from his seat to sit on the edge of Alis's bed and saw that beneath her eyelids, her eyes were moving rapidly around. Will reached down and held Alis's cold hand.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

Once everyone was dead, Moloch grabbed Alis and dragged her away from her spot. The bodies on the ground disappeared and they were all standing across the room, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Cathrine," Alis said weakly but her sister only sneered at her.

"Help me," Alis pleaded but her sister only looked at her coldly.

"You didn't save me, why should I save you?" Cathrine asked and Alis felt as if her heart was breaking.

"Please, I'm your _sister_," Alis said but Cathrine only smiled when Alis felt Moloch's claws rake her arm.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"Tessa!" Will shouted in alarm but Tessa didn't react fast enough. Mortmain snuck up behind her and pressed a knife to her throat.

"Stop! Or I will kill her now that I got what I need," Mortmain said and Will froze.

"Now drop your weapons and surrender to me," Mortmain demanded and slowly, Will bent down and put his seraph blade onto the ground.

"Ge-" Before Mortmain could finish, Tessa began to change. Wings sprouted from between her shoulders as everyone watched in fear and fascination as Tessa morphed into an angel…

"What is going on?" Mortmain stepped back in alarm as fire blazed around Tessa. With a blinding flash, Will clamped a hand over his eyes and waited until the light was gone. With a thud, he opened his eyes to see Tessa lying unconscious on the floor. Around them, automatons littered the ground. As for the Moloch demons, they were no where to be found. Not even Moloch himself.

"Tessa?" Will gently shook Tessa's shoulders.

"Are they dead?" Tessa asked and Will nodded with a faint smile.

"Come on, let's go back home," WIll pulled Tessa to her feet.

* * *

Alis felt her hand twitch and her eyes fluttered open to see Sophie about to fall asleep in her seat beside her cot.

"Sophie." Alis reached out a weak hand and touched the girl's arm. Jerking awake, Sophie's eyes widened and smiled widely.

"You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"The demon put you in a deep sleep which you can't wake from… unless if the demon himself is dead," Sophie said and Alis felt her heart flutter. Moloch was dead?

"Where are the others?"

"They're out rescuing Tessa," Sophie explained as Alis threw her covers off and swung her legs off the bed.

"You should rest first!" Sophie said and Alis shook her head.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Alis asked and Sophie paused to think.

"I think two months."

"Then I need to go immediately! I was supposed to meet my sister in Munich weeks ago!" Alis surprisingly found the strength to sprint to her room and quickly throw all her clothes into one bag, and wrestle on a dress.

"Alis!" Sophie appeared at Alis's doorway and frowned.

"Charlotte will kill me if she finds out that you're gone!" Sophie protests but Alis ignored her.

"Tell the others goodbye for me," Alis said as she speed walked to the Institute gates where she yelled for Cyril to ready the carriage and bring her to the harbour.

"Alis!" Sophie yelled when the carriage arrived but the other girl had already closed the door.

* * *

After jumping through Henry's portal, Charlotte was greeted by a timid Sophie who wrung her hands in fear.

"Ch-Charlotte! There is something I need to talk to you immediately about," Will heard the maid stammer.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, Alis woke up-"

"Where is she?" Will asked and Sophie paled.

"She left for Munich the moment she woke up," Sophie said and Charlotte's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen!" Sophie said and Charlotte placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get Will to find her and bring her back immediately!" Charlotte turned to Will who was gone the moment she the words left her mouth.

He had ran to the stables and galloped to the harbour on the last horse in the stables. After a few minutes of interrogating, Will found out that Alis had already left. Feeling frustrated, Will returned back to the Institute and reported the news to Charlotte who sighed and told him to rest while she contacted the Munich Institute.

* * *

A couple days later, Will found himself sulking on Camille's couch with Magnus watching him. Now with Jem, Alis, and Jessamine gone, the Institute was a very quiet place. Too quiet.

"It's quiet and depressing," Will said as he toyed with a seraph blade. Magnus eyed the blade warily.

"There are always the Lightwoods and your sister," Magnus said and Will snorted.

"First of all, I am not friends with the Lightwoods and Cecily seems to spend more time with Gabriel than with me," Will said and slipped the seraph blade into his belt.

"I should get back," Will sighed. "It's getting late."

"G'night," Magnus said as Will walked out of the room. Moment later, Magnus was surprised to hear shouting and walked to the window to see Will chasing after something… a blue demon.

"What's going on?" Magnus frowned and opened the door to see Will disappear after the demon.

* * *

Bouncing with excitement, Alis knocked impatiently on the Institute's doors. When a maid opened it, she gasped and Alis smiled sheepishly.

"Miss Whiteblade! What are you doing here?" the maid asked, her expression shocked.

"I'm here to see my sister," Alis said and gestured to her bag behind her. "And I'll be staying for the wedding."

"Of course," the maid mumbled and stepped back to let Alis through the door.

"Miss Whiteblade is in the study with Mr. Morgenstern. I'll bring your bag to your room for you," the maid said and quickly picked the bag up and hurried away. Alis slowly made her way to the study where she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

Alis pushed the door open and watched as both Markus and Cathrine take a few seconds to register what they were seeing.

"Alis! How did you get here?" Cathrine asked as she pushed herself off of the desk she saw leaning on and ran to hug her sister.

"I took a cargo ship. I used a persuasion Rune to get the captain to let me onboard," Alis said and Cathrine chuckled.

"Wait- but Charlotte told me that you were in a vegetative state! When did you wake up?" Cathrine asked and Alis grinned.

"A few days ago. I left the moment I woke up."

"Why you sneaky little thing!" Cathrine pinched her sister's cheek and turned around to look at her fiance.

"Do you hear what this young lady is saying? Charlotte must have been worried to death!" Cathrine scolded Alis.

"Well, she's here," Markus stood up and gave Alis a hug.

"Thank you!" Alis scowled at her sister who scowled back. Markus laughed and patted Alis's shoulder.

"You should go clean up and get some rest. It must have been a tiring trip."

* * *

Will pounced onto the demon and began to wrestle with him.

"Get off!" the demon snarled and tried to roll onto his back but Will kept a tight grip on the demon's neck. GIving up, the demon twisted his head behind him and sunk his teeth deep into Will's arm.

Will quickly let go of the demon in pain as warm blood soaked his sleeve. Groaning, he saw that there was something in his wound; the demon's tooth. Plucking it out, Will realised that he had something that Magnus could summon the demon with and shouted with exhilaration as he ran back to Camille's house.

When Magnus answered the door, Will bounded past him and into the study where he handed Magnus the bloody tooth.

"The demon! I found him! Summon him, now!" Will said and Magnus sighed as he moved to place candles on the floor. As the warlock did so, Will peeled his sleeve back and drew an _iratze_ on his arm. When Will finally looked up, he saw Magnus finish summoning the demon.

Within seconds, the blue demon appeared before the two and shot Will an evil look.

"You! It was you that had attacked me," the demon said.

"It was because you cursed me when I was a child," Will shot back and Magnus shot him a warning look. A puzzled expression crossed the demon's face but he quickly remembered.

"I should have known," the demon muttered before Magnus spoke up.

"We need to know how to break the curse," Magnus said and the demon chuckled darkly to himself.

"There was never a curse."

"Then how did my sister die?" Will demanded and the demon sighed impatiently.

"I stung her with my stinger. I was too weak to cast a curse anyway, since I had just gotten out of a _pyxis_."

Will felt his eyes widen and he dropped his head into his hands.

"And I thought I was cursed all that time, trying to get people to hate me," Will said and looked up to see the demon disappearing through the ground.

"There you go," Magnus said and Will shot to his feet.

"I need to go find Alis!"

"What?" Before Magnus could do anything, Will was already out the door.

* * *

**How will Alis react to Will once he's at Munich? Hm... Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**By FicitonLover**_

* * *

"Where are you going?" Charlotte asked as Will walked to the weaponry with a bag in hand.

"I'm going to find Alis."

"But-"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," Will said as he walked to the basement where Henry was bent over his work desk.

"Plus, the danger's over. There's no need to worry. I can reprimand Alis for you if you want," Will said and Charlotte sighed.

"I suppose there's no stopping you unless if I tie you to a chair."

"You suppose correct," Will said and Charlotte smiled.

* * *

When Will had jumped through Henry's portal, he found himself standing in front of the Munich Institute. Pushing the gate open, he walked in and stopped to knock on the doors.

"Coming!" Will heard someone call out. The doors opened to reveal Alis who stared at Will in surprise.

"No," Alis immediately said and slammed the door shut.

"Who is it?" Will heard someone else ask.

"Just a mundane!"

"I am not a mundane!" Will shouted and smiled when he heard what appears to be two people fighting. Finally, the doors opened again and Will saw an older girl who looked alike Alis with their similar hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"I'm Will Herondale." Will reached out and shook the girl's hand.

"Are you the Herondale boy from Wales?" the girl asked, her face beaming with excited.

"You remember?"

"Of course! I'm Cathrine Whiteblade if you forgot my name," the girl introduced herself and let Will in who saw Alis standing in a corner with her face pinched.

"I told you not to let him in!" Alis glared at her sister who frowned.

"Why not."

"Because his _backpfeifengesicht_," Alis declared and Cathrine's frown deepened.

"Did Markus teach you that? Because I will kill him."

"No, a German man I met in a bar taught me that," Alis said sarcastically and Cathrine sighed.

"Show our guest to a spare room," Cathrine ordered and Alis's mouth shaped themselves into an indignant 'o'.

"Why me? You have a _maid_ at your disposal!"

"That's punishment for shutting a Shadowhunter out of the Institute when they want to enter," Cathrine said and left before Alis could argue.

"Well, show me to my room," Will said and Alis glared at him.

"Why are you even here?"

"I promised that I'd attend your sister's wedding with you. A Shadowhunter never breaks his promise."

"Why you egotistical bastard," Alis growled and Will sighed.

"Just bring me to my room already." As they walked, Will wondered what he was going to say to Alis.

"Here's your room," Alis said glumly after stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you," Will said graciously but Alis only wrinkled her nose.

"Don't thank _me_, thank my sister," Alis said and walked away before Will could say anything else.

* * *

After hours of wandering and getting lost, Will was found by the maid who looked stunned to see Will.

"Are you lost, sir?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I want to find the dining room," Will said as the maid seemed tried to gather her wits.

"Follow me sir." As Will walked beside the maid, he caught her staring at him once or twice out of the corner of his eye but mostly ignored her. When they reached the dining room, Will saw that dinner was already being served.

"Ah! There you are, Will. I was going to send Alis after you but she absolutely refused to," Cathrine said and shot her younger sister a glance. Alis stared stonily down at her food.

"So you're Will Herondale," a broad shouldered young man with sandy hair and green eyes said and Will nodded.

"I'm Markus. Please, take a seat."

Will sat down across from Alis who looked up and glared at Will.

"Stop looking at him as if he's God, Winnie. He's an ecological bastard," Alis said and the maid blushed bright red.

"Alis!" Cathrine said angrily but her sister disregarded her.

"You two know each other?" Markus asked, his face confused.

"Yes, I met the Whiteblades in Wales."

"And Alis was head over heels for you the moment she saw you," Cathrine recalled with smiled and Alis slammed her hands down on the table.

"I was ten!"

"I know that. He was a perfectly charming little boy."  
"Back then, yeah, not now," Alis argued and Markus shot Will a strange look.

"You must have made quite an impression on these two," Markus said and Will grinned.

"I hope I did," Will looked at Alis who speared a piece of potato with her fork and scowled when she caught him looking.

"Please avert your eyes away from me," Alis said and Markus chuckled.

"So where do you live now?" Cathrine asked.

"London Institute."

"That's where Alis went right?" Markus asked and Cathrine nodded. As the three conversed, Will stole occasional glances at Alis who ignored the conversation.

"When's the wedding?" Will asked and Alis kicked him in the shins under the table.

"You are _not_ going!" Alis snapped and Cathrine glared at her sister.

"He can go if he wants! He's a childhood friend. Plus, it's _my_ wedding, not yours," Cathrine growled and Alis grew silent but her mouth had thinned into a line.

"It's in eight days," Cathrine said excitedly and Markus put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can come if you want to," Markus said and Alis groaned.

"Why don't you want him to come anyway?" Cathrine asked as Alis leaned back in her chair and moaned.

"Because, he's just going to follow me around," Alis complained and Markus turned to Will.

"What does she mean by that?"

"She made me promise that I would attend the wedding with her," Will said as Alis continued to moan while Cathrine scolded her.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep," Alis said and shot to her feet before anyone could make a comment.

* * *

The next morning, Will woke to the sound of loud laughter. Grumbling, Will pulled on some clothes and found his way to the source of the laughing. Will saw Markus and Alis in the training room doing hand to hand combat.

"Oh you're awak- hey!" Alis shrieked when Markus leapt at her and tackled her to the ground.

"I wasn't paying attention!" Alis complained and Markus grinned boyishly when he sat up.

"You should have though," Markus said and Alis scowled darkly.

"_Backpfeifengesicht_," Alis muttered and yelped when Markus smacked her on the back of her head.

"You got me in trouble because Cathrine heard that!" Markus said and Will laughed.

"What does it mean anyway?" Will asked as Markus got to his feet.

"A face badly in need of a punch," Markus said.

"Would you like me to demonstrate on you?" Alis asked and Will grinned.

"If you can," Will bowed and ducked when Alis aimed a kick at his head. As the two fought, Markus chortled in a corner.

"What in the world are you three doing here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" The training room door burst open to reveal an angry Cathrine.

"I'm surprised you just woke up from the racket your sister is making," Markus said and the two snapped around when they heard a yell and a loud thud.

"Oh my," Cathrine said when she saw that Alis was jabbing her elbow mercilessly into Will's windpipe.

"Now, now, we don't want a death here in the Institute. Let him breathe," Markus said and Alis smiled sweetly at Will as he coughed.

"You bloody woman," Will muttered and sat up rubbing his throat.

"Shut up. You kept trying to attack me from my blind spot. Do you want a knife in your back when you wake up?" Alis threatened and Markus snorted.

"Alis!" Cathrine yelled and sighed defeatedly as she walked away.

"You might not find a knife in your back but you _will_ find your bedsheets on fire," Markus said after Cathrine was out of earshot.

"Did that happen to you before?" Will asked and Alis stepped behind Markus to avoid her sister's glare.

"Yeah, with all my possessions thrown on the ground. She-" Markus threw an arm around Will's shoulders. "-My friend, is a _very_ vindictive woman."

"You stole my family locket and I don't even know how you got your filthy, thieving hands on it!" Alis thumped Markus's shoulder angrily with her fist.

"I still have it," Markus said and Alis huffed angrily.

"You bastard."

* * *

"Alis?" Will called out as he walked into the library.

"Are you here? Aaali- By the Angel!" Will blinked when he saw a knife fly at him.

"Ha, you missed," Will said as he glanced at the knife protruding from the wooden bookshelf beside him. If the knife was aimed any closer to the right, it would have hit Will in the face.

"What do you want?" Alis asked, another knife in hand. She was almost in a lazy position with her feet propped up on the couch's arm and an open book in her lap.

"I just wanted to talk," Will said as he cautiously sat down in the couch facing Alis's.

"Then talk," Alis said, her expression surly.

"About that night when Tessa went to the party as Jessamine," Will said slowly and Alis's expression darkened.

"What about it?" Alis said as she studied her knife.

"I told you that I wasn't under the influence of the warlock powder. But I was," Will said and Alis shot him a murderous look.

"I really was!" Will defended himself and Alis continued to glare at him.

"Then why did you tell me you weren't?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," Will said and Alis swung her legs off the couch, ignoring the book that fell to the floor.

"How does that not hurt me?" Alis demanded.

"Because I was cursed by a demon when I released it from a pyxis by accident when I was twelve, and everyone I loved was supposed to die!" Will exclaimed and and Alis rubbed her temples.

"Then why were you with me in the first place?"

"I thought that you were as good as dead because Moloch was hunting you, but then I was reminded that you were a survivor at the party for having to have escaped Moloch for so long."

"So you thought I had no chance of survival against Moloch?" Alis shouted at Will, suddenly furious.

"You barely escaped when Moloch attacked you all three times!" Will shouted back and the two of them began to yell at each other in rapid-fire until Alis screamed something incomprehensible at Will.

"Get out! Leave!" Alis finally yelled.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Will got to his feet.

"Well I was going to say that I found out that the curse isn't real!" Will snapped before stomping away.

* * *

**Ooo snap. Well, you know the drill. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

"What happened?" Cathrine asked and stared at the knife still stuck in the bookshelf.

"Did you throw this? Were you attempting to murder someone?" Cathrine asked and Alis huffed angrily as she plopped back into her couch and picked up her book.

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe that nothing has happened when I hear you yelling your head off with this knife that looks like it's been thrown by you?" Cathrine raised a quizzical eyebrow as she yanked the knife out of the wood.

"It's nothing, really," Alis said tiredly. Unconvinced, Cathrine sat down beside Alis and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Begone, you fussy-"

"Hey!" Cathrine frowned and pinched Alis's face.

"Why do you even bother?" Alis asked exasperatedly and Cathrine sighed.

"Because I'm the closest thing to your mother now," Cathrine said and Alis clamped her mouth shut at that.

"First things first, why did I find a knife there?" Cathrine asked and Alis scowled.

"I threw it at Will," Alis said glumly and her sister made a disapproving noise.

"And I assume that you were screaming at Will."

"Correct."

"Humor me."

Alis sighed and snapped her book shut. "He said something that made me mad, okay? Can't I ever have some privacy when I'm with you?"

"No. Of course not," Cathrine grinned.

* * *

"Is she dead yet?" Will heard someone ask behind him and he turned to see Markus with an amused smile, leaning against the wall.

"She?" Will asked quizzically and Markus chortled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you're a new guest here. Cathrine and I gave all the dummies names," Markus explained and Will nodded hesitantly, unsure of how he was going to answer the older boy.

"Interesting," Will finally said and walked to the dummy where he removed the knives he had thrown at it.

"Everyone says that," Markus laughed again and Will sighed.

"You're going to need to fight more than a dummy to get your anger out," Markus remarked.

Will shrugged. "I have no one to train with."

"Hey, who says I'm not available?" Markus grinned.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what to write! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**By FictionLover**_

* * *

Will heaved a sigh to himself as he buttoned up his jacket. He reached for the silver locket which sat on the bedside table and glanced at it. On a delicate chain was an oval locket with the Whiteblade family crest on it- a sword and outstretched wings at the hilt.

As Will walked to the dining room, he dropped the locket into his pocket and sat down at the table. The only person there was Markus. Alis and her sister were no where to be found.

"Where are the two girls?" Will asked and Markus shrugged.

"Alis is Cathrine's room. Probably admiring her dress. So are you going to give Alis her locket?" Markus asked and Will nodded. Just the other day, he had gotten Markus to give him Alis's locket- the one that Markus had stolen.

When breakfast was over both Will and Markus got ready to leave the house for the Accords Hall with the others following close behind in another carriage.

"This is going to be great! Markus will become my brother once you're married!" Alis said excitedly as she handed Cathrine her bouquet to her sister once they got into the carriage. Once they arrived at the Accords Hall, Alis jumped out of the carriage and carefully helped Cathrine down.

"Ah, there you are!" Their uncle Darren greeted them.

"Run along now, Alis," Cathrine shooed her away. Once Alis found her seat between an uncle and a cousin, everyone quieted when Cathrine and Uncle Darren entered. At the end of the room stood Markus with a Silent Brother. When Cathrine was next to Markus, Uncle Darren stood to the side as the Silent Brother spoke to the two.

Alis held her breath as both Cathrine and Markus Marked each other on their arms and hearts with their steles. When they were done, Alis exhaled as everyone cheered. Cathrine gave Markus a quick peck on the mouth and grinned.

"They're adorable." Alis heard someone remark and her head snapped up to see Will standing beside her. Alis scowled and followed her sister out of the Accords Hall before Will could say anything else. Once everyone was in the garden behind the newlywed's new house, the celebration began.

"Congratulations!" Alis yelled at Markus and Cathrine. Markus chuckled when Alis jumped on him.

"We're related now!" Alis exclaimed and Markus patted her head as if she was a small child.

"Now shoo. Go talk to people," Cathrine urged her sister who reluctantly left.

Alis sighed as she plopped down on a bench and watched as people danced with one another. When the music ended, and people scattered and Alis spotted Will talking to a group of girls. She frowned when Will said something to a girl who giggled.

As Will knocked on the bedroom door, he braced himself for what may be a possible missile flying at him.

"Alis?" Will stuck his head into the room and saw her standing over her unpacked clothes.

"Get out. What are you even doing here?" Alis asked gruffly as she resumed with her packing.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Will said innocently as he stepped into the room.

"Why don't you go get one of your female worshippers to talk to instead?" Alis suggested in a deadpan voice.

"First of all, they're not my worshippers-"

"Mhm, they sure look like they'd pay to go to bed with you."

"Alis!" Will shot Alis a dark look and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, fine!" Alis said and sat down on her bed and looked intently at Will. "So? What did you want to talk to me about?" Alis asked, placing her hands on her.

"Alis." Will sighed. "I'm sorry I doubted your survival. I just want our relationship to go back to the way it was before." Will rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. Alis gazed at her hands which were folded on top of each other.

"I don't know, Will," Alis finally said.

"Is that a no?" Will asked quietly and heard Alis sigh.

"I don't know, Will. I just don't know. You should go. I need to pack." Alis got to her feet and turned her back to Will as she reached for her neatly folded dress.

"Will?" Alis looked at Will.

"I just need to give you something before I go," Will said and reached into his pocket and felt his fingertips brush the cool surface of the locket. Alis watched as he brought out the locket.

"What's that?" Alis asked as she tried to get a better look at what was in Will's hand.

"I got it from Markus," Will said as he walked closer to Alis. "Here." He dropped the locket into Alis's open palm. Will watched as Alis opened her mouth in surprise, her face baffled.

"It's my locket," she said softly as she examined it.

"I guess I'll go." Will turned to leave.

"Wait." Surprised, Will turned around to see Alis smiling at him.

"Thank you," Alis said and stepped closer to Will. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to Will's.

* * *

***sigh* It has finally been done! This took me forever to write! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	15. Epilogue

**_By FictionLover_**

* * *

_A year later…_

Quietly, Will sneaked up from behind and slipped his arms around Alis's waist.

"Will!" Alis tilted her head back to look at him and stopped her playing on the piano.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Will asked and Alis shrugged.

"Sure. Some fresh air won't hurt," Alis said and followed Will out of the room where the Christmas celebration was held. Once they were outside the Institute, Will ran his fingers through his hair and filled his lungs with the cold winter air.

"Remember when we were younger, we held a great snowball fight?" Alis asked as she caught the falling snow in her hand.

"Of course. Who can forget that?" Will smiled fondly at the memory. It had been him and his friends against Alis and her friends.

"You had built an impressive fortress," Alis recalled. "And you sent two of your friends to knock down my team's fort repeatedly," Alis said with a slight frown.

"And then you attacked me and started to stuff snow down my shirt." Will chuckled and Alis grinned. As Alis studied the snow, Will felt his heart slowly pick up speed.

"How would you like it if you were stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Will suddenly asked. Confusion flashed across Alis's face as she took a few seconds to process what he had said.

"I don't know. I might jump off a cliff if so," Alis joked.

"Really? Is it that bad?" Will asked as he feigned hurt with one hand over his heart.

"No… I wouldn't mind…" Alis finally said a little shyly and Will felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He took a step closer to Alis and grasped her hands.

"Then stay with me for the rest of your life. Spend every single day with me," Will said and surprise crossed Alis's face.

To Will, she was beautiful- even with her scar and eye. He loved everything about her. Even her fiery temper and her impenetrable wall of stubbornness. She was perfect.

"Will, what are you doing?" Alis asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Marry me, Alis, and spend the rest of your life together with me," Will said and Alis's hazel eyes widened.

"What's going on? Are you pulling my leg? Because I will stab you. I've nearly done it once and I'm not afraid to do it for real this time," Alis said earnestly while Will looked perplexed by her answer.

"I am not. I am in love with you, Alis Whiteblade and it'd be an honour if you would love me back," Will said and watched as a smile crept onto Alis's face.

"Are you insane? Of course I'll marry you! Who wouldn't?" Alis yelled as she threw her arms around Will's neck with so much force that he slipped on the ice. Alis laughed delightfully as the tips of her hair tickled Will's face. Her face was beaming with happiness as she tangled her fingers in Will's hair and kissed him. Surprised, Will kissed her back and cupped the back of her neck as they laid in the white snow.

"By the Angel, I love you so much I don't know what to do," Alis murmured as she buried her face into Will's chest.

* * *

***sigh* Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed Old Faces and please, please, please review!**

**-FicitonLover**


End file.
